


Swim Suits

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes widened. "You promised that you would go swimming with me, remember? And you can't just wear anything in water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Suits

Aoi hopped from one sandaled foot to the other. Even with her arms loaded down with clothes hangers, she still was able to push Sakura forward.

"Come on, come on!" Aoi said. "Let's get to the dressing room."

"Asahina-San, I do not believe that they will vanish."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Her eyes widened. "You promised that you would go swimming with me, remember? And you can't just wear anything in water." She held up a dark blue one piece. "I like this one. Now this would work."

Sakura nodded. It was certainly large enough to fit her, and wouldn't show anything that Sakura wanted to keep hidden.

"Then let's get going!" Sakura was sure that the entire department store heard Aoi. "The sooner that you find the right one, the sooner that we can start swimming!"

Sakura walked forward, breaking away from where her girlfriend had been pushing her on her back. She slowed, letting her girlfriend catch up with her, and to allow the two to walk side by side.


End file.
